The Purple Kiss
by Super Ninja Asian-Chan
Summary: What happens if Sakura dodged Sasuke's punch when he was about to leave Konoha? Find out, in this odd story of mine. Orachimaru kisses somebody, but who?
1. The Purple Kiss

Chapter 1: The Purple Kiss

This is a story of when Sakura dodged Sasuke's punch before he leaves to Orachimaru.

Sas: Sasuke

Sak: Sakura

N: Naruto

O: Orachimaru

Sak: "SASUKE! SASUKE! DON'T GO! DON'T GO! OR... OR.. I'LL SCREAM!"

Sas:"Sakura..."

(Of course Sasuke appeared behind Sakura)

Sas: " Thank-you"

(Sasuke is about to punch Sakura---, until she dodged it.)

Sak: "Sasuke, were you about to punch me?"

Sas: " Go home."

Sak: " But Sasuke!"

Sas: "GO HOME."

Sak: **sniff sniff** "NARUTO! SASUKE IS TRYING TO LEAVE! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

(Well, because of Sakura's loud voice, Naruto heard Sakura calling from where he was walking to)

N: "Huh? Was that Sakura? OH-SNAP!"

(Naruto dashes, seriously dashes to Sakura)

N: "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sak: "Naruto, quickly, Sasuke is trying to leave!"

N: "SASUKE!!!!!!"

Sas: " Naruto, I'm right here. You don't have to shout."

N: "Oh-sorry."

Sas: "It's ok, Naruto, this is a dramatic scene, so go ahead."

N: "Oh-thanks, Sasuke. Ahem... SASUKKKKEEEEEE!"

Sak: "Naruto, not so loud!"

N: " Sorry, Sakura."

Sak: "People are trying to sleep here."

N: "Anyways, Sasuke, why are you trying to leave?"

Sas: Because... I seek power. I go a different path unlike you two. I need to get revenge...

Sak: Aw, Sasuke, why do you always have to talk about Itachi, and all this crap.

Sas: I can never forgive him!

Sak: Yes... I mean, maybe you can't. Sasuke, please don't go!

N: Sasuke, you are making a big mistake!

Sas: It is you who is making a mistake. And that mistake is THAT YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO STOP MEEEEE!

(Sasuke dashes toward Naruto. Naruto dodges and throws a shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke counterattacks that and they both stop about 5 feet from each other)

N: Really... Sasuke... why... why do you want to go?

Sas: You and Sakura would not understand.

Sak: Yes, yes, we will Sasuke, just please don't go. We're begging you.

Sas: Hmmm...

O: hissssss... saaassssssuke. saaaaassssssuke!

Sas!

O: Where have you been Sasuke? I have been waiting for you for about 5 minutes. You are late!

Sas: Forgive me Orachimaru.

O: oooo, and who is this?

(Orachimaru sneaks up to Sakura)

O: Aren't you the girl that I almost killed through all of these Naruto episodes?

Sak: gulp, yes.

O: Oh, yes, you have grown beautifully. COME! Me and you shall become perfect soul mates! Our children will be beautiful! Pinked hair and pale skin! Aaaaa... yes, I can see it now. Maybe black hair. Hmm.. killing eyes, or green eyes... I don't really know yet.

N: Ok, now what they heck are you talking about?

O: Our marriage of course.

N: Pfffttt.. no way is Sakura going to marry a pale man with snake eyes.

O: ooooh, that can be arranged chosen one. Sakura, come with me and I will not use Sasuke's body!

Sak: OH-NO! That is such a big BLACK MAIL!

Sas: Do not listen to this idiot, listen to me Sakura.

Sak: Sasuke???????

Sas: Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA!

Sak: Ok, what? What? I'm right here.

N: Serioiusly Sasuke, don't get... nevermind.

Sas: Sakura, Naruto... leave...

N: What? No way am I leaving without you.

Sak: ME TOO!

O: Ok, Sasuke, they are using up my patient. Make them go now! You know... we are like already using up this episode.

Sas: Ok, guys go.

N: NO!

Sak: NO!

O: Ok, I don't want to do this but I guess I have to.

(Orachimaru takes out a purple lipstick and smears it on his lips)

O: Sasuke come here!

Sas: NOOOOOOOOO!

Sak: What is he doing?

N: I don't know!

(Orachimaru grabs Sasuke by the waist and kisses him... on the CHEEK!)

Sak: WHAT THE-

N: BALONEY!

O: Sasuke, as now fallen into a deep sleep.

N: NO!

Sak: Where did you get that lipstick?

O: Some guy with white hair and likes frogs. Could be anybody.

Sak: No!

(Sakura runs up to Orachimaru trying to hit him, but Naruto grabs her)

N: Sakura, stop.

Sak: What? Why?

N: The story line has to go back to the way it is.

Sak: oh-yeah, of course... does that mean we still have to team up with Sai?

N: Yes, yes it does...

O: ho ho ho.

(Orachimaru grabs Sasuke by the hips and swings away wearing a lying cloth. oh, yeah, i forgot to tell you that he was wearing a lying cloth)

O: aaaaaaahhhhh! ahhhhhhhh! ooo ooo ooo!

N: There goes Sasuke with the scariest man alive.

Sak: Yup... I wonder what happens if we raid Orachimaru's base and to see what is happening.

N: oooohhhh, sakura we should! we should!

Sak: we should?

N: definitely.

Sak: Let's go!

N: Not yet, it's 11:12 PM. Orachimaru is proably not even in his lair right now.

Sak: oh, than let's go.. uhh..

N: First, let's prepare.

Sak: Alright!

**Stay tune for the next Chapter of "The Purple Kiss." **


	2. The Lair of Gayness

Chapter 2: The Base Of Gayness

Sakura: Naruto! Naruto! It's time! We have to go to Orachimaru's lair! It has been 2 days 7 hours and 33 minutes! We gotta get going!

Naruto: Sakura, wait. Don't we have to tell Tsunade about this? She is our hokage.

Sakura: Well... I guess so. But, we'll tell her all about it when we come back! We will definitely win againest a pale guy wearing a loin cloth!

Naruto: But, Sakura, Jiraya and Tsunade couldn't even beat him when they were fighting...

Sakura: Well that was because they couldn't finish him off. Orachimaru escaped.

Naruto: I guess so...

Sakura: Let's go!

Naruto: Fine, but lets take one more person with us.

Sakura: Who?

Naruto: Heh heh heh, I know I somebody perfect for this job.

(25 minutes later)

Naruto: Hey, Gaara, come with us. Join us. Join us. Jooooiiinnn uuuusss.

Gaara: ...

(Garra turned and walked away.)

Sakura: Naruto, that didn't even work.

Naruto: Ok, let's just go.

(meanwhile, at Orachimaru's lair down by the hot springs)

Orachimaru: Hee hee hee, Sasuke, I will soon have your body! And you will never know!

Sasuke: Orachimaru, I'm standing right here.

Orachimaru: Oh, ummm... I'm not talking about you... uh... I was talking about... nevermind.

Sasuke: So, let's go train.

Orachimaru: yes, but you must be loyal to meeeee.

Sasuke: Ummm... Ok.

Orachimaru: Now, first lesson of being a pale guy with snake eyes, you must learn to control you skin color.

Sasuke: Skin color?

Orachimaru: yes, skin color. Watch me. GAAAWHOOOOO WAAAAA MMFFFTTT!

(Orachimaru changed his skin color to purple.)

Orachimaru: You see this Sasuke. This is the skill of the Cameleons.

Sasuke: ...

Orachimaru: Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...

Orachimaru: Sasuke, are you ok?

Sasuke: ...

Orachimaru: Sasuke!

(Orachimaru punches Sasuke, but that Sasuke was really a clone!)

Orachimaru: Wha? Where did the real Sasuke go?

(meanwhile with Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto: You gotta do it harder!

Sakura: I'm trying, I'm trying!

Naruto: What has Tsunade been teaching you?

Sakura: Shut-up, I'm trying the best I can!

Naruto: **sig,** there we go.

Sakura: That was hard! But it was fun though.

Naruto: Yeah... Now lets go.

Sakura: Ok!

(Sakura lifted up a log because it fellon Naruto's leg. Naruto was chasing a squirril but a boulder fell on the tree and smooshed his leg.)

Naruto: There's the lair sakura!

Sakura: oooo! Do you think Sasuke is in there?

Naruto: Proabably, let's g-

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke?

(Naruto turned around and Sasuke was behind him)

Sasuke: What are you doing here? Go away.

Naruto: Sasuke we came to save you!

Sasuke: From what?

Naruto: From... from... Orachimaru! He kissed you and you fell asleep! He's proably going to do that to you again when he's ready to take your body!

Sakura: Sasuke, you gotta belive us!

(Sasuke smirks)

Sasuke: Heh, and what do you think I'm planning?

Sakura: uh, to kill Itachi and to kill Ino?

Sasuke: No, but I am going to kill Itachi, but I have this plan with Orachimaru all figured out.

Naruto: What is it then?

Sasuke: When I am strong enough to even surpass Orachimaru, then I will defeat him and he cannot take my body! Wah ha ha ha!

Sakura: Umm... good plan.

Naruto: So, uhh... do we leave then?

Sakura: yeah, I guess so. The story line has to go on.

Sasuke: Ok, I'll see you guys later.

Naruto: Uhh... right.

Sakura: Are you still going to let Karin into your group?

Sasuke: Who's Karin?

Sakura: _oh, he still hasn't met her yet. _(she's thinking this)

Sasuke: ummm... sakura?

Sakura: Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something. umm.. there is this girl named Karin that you will meet. Stay away from her!

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: Because she did something to you that we do not know yet!

Sasuke: umm.. ok, I'll think about that when I'm with Orachimaru.

Naruto: Good bye Sasuke.

Sakura: Yeah, good bye.

**End of the story. But don't worry, my next story is going to be Orachimaru's Training With Sasuke. So, don't miss it! And if you want, can you please review? Thank-you! And if you really really really really liked this story, you should read my other story, When CLAMP meets Pokemon. Tell your friends about this if you want! See ya!**

**-Super Ninja Asian Chan**


End file.
